


【TF】風花雪月：捌

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月：捌

07.  
次日一早，不二和手塚各自洗漱穿戴整齊過後便踏入宅院前的小池子裡。不二仍是如同前幾日入宮一樣的扮相，倒是手塚，一身滾白邊靛色長袍，腰間繫著的是那條錦緞，頭髮全數盤起，並且用他和不二成雙成對的那隻銀簪定住。銀簪上晶瑩剔透，正是玉石映雪。

這日兩人從畫裡出來後的場景並不是星塵客棧，而是真田將軍府的後院，手塚對不二的心思完全明瞭，倘若昨日敵人已經小規模的警示過，近日裡肯定也料定了他們不敢再出現在將軍府，是以不會在短時間內再度襲擊同個地方。真田看樣子是一早就出門了，不二和手塚便施展輕功逕直往皇宮的方向而去。

兩人的輕身功夫一直一來都是不相上下的，最初一起拜師時是不二略勝一籌，可輕功說到底和內力底子終究是脫不了關係，後來在手塚每天努力不懈的練功下，不二的內力便稍遜於手塚一些。經過這些年的分別，他們再也沒比試過，然而皇宮離真田府並不遠，不消一會兩人就飄然落地。不二落在手塚前約一尺處，他轉頭看了下手塚，見到對方也和自己一樣臉不紅氣不喘，服裝端正得很，拿出摺扇對著手塚微笑。  
「吶，校尉知道進宮身上是不能有武器的吧？」  
「啊，知道。」

手塚對著不二輕輕一笑，兩人來到宮門前給守衛檢查，守衛領頭一看是不二以及前天方才回城的校尉，方才還掛在臉上的無奈馬上一掃而空。而由於皇上曾親自下旨，不二進宮一律不需盤查，是以守衛只搜了手塚的身，確認衣袖及長袍內並沒有武器之後兩人才終於一前一後的進了皇宮。

正是早朝的時候，不二向來不從大殿正面進出，他揮了揮手，示意手塚快步跟上，兩人從偏殿悄聲無息的穿到後堂，手塚左手被不二的小手一把握在了掌心 ，他心下一動，忙深吸口氣把那股位於下腹間不可明說的燥熱給壓了下去，凝神透過紗簾觀看朝上文武百官的行動。

手塚眼觀四面耳聽八方，腦子裡同時轉的念頭想的都是兩天前和不二在這裡重逢時的光景，他走神的樣子不二全看在眼裡，嘴上不說，卻是輕輕的捏了下兩人相握的手。手塚瞥了不二一眼，不二努了努嘴，意思是現在要上奏的人正是國舅爺，元妃的父親。

說起元妃，倒也不是什麼樣的難纏角色。她入宮已有十數年，由於落落大方且經常與人方便，再加之面容端麗，一直在宮中頗是受寵。無奈膝下並無所出，因此一直是個貴人。好不容易直到四年前，王把某個已故嬪妃之子過繼到其名下，這才順理成章地上了妃位。

兩人好不容易熬到早朝都要結束了，看著文武百官轉身的轉身散的散，不二便同手塚來到殿前，和王行了禮。  
「今日怎麼有空？」  
「是這樣的，您把手塚配給在下當護衛，可手塚公子在城內沒有個住處⋯⋯」不二裝作欲言又止，手塚連忙接話：「在下雖能護得不二先生安全，可每晚兩人共處一室倒也不甚方便。」  
王聽聞此事，撫掌大笑：「怎麼個不方便了？你倆都是男兒身，共處一室就算傳遍天下只怕都起不了什麼浪。」  
「在下深知不二先生向來忌諱與人緊密接觸，又不能拂了皇命，故今日特來相求。」語畢，只見手塚雙手於胸前做揖，一動不動。

皇上到底也是個明白人，先前所說也不過就是想藉機開一下不二的玩笑，畢竟平日裡可沒有這樣的機會。現下眼見手塚一本正經地與他討論這樣的大事，他輕輕撫上自己的鬍子，對一旁的跑腿眨了個眼，跑腿的不多時就把幾位大臣帶到了大殿上。

08.  
「諸位愛卿，又勞煩各位回殿一趟，是希望各位能給手塚公子找個合適的住所。」大臣們聽完整件事的來龍去脈後各自稱是，就在這時，手塚看見早前上奏的國舅開口：「吾王，這找房一事倒也難不倒我們幾個，但這其中關鍵——在座沒有一位知曉不二先生的住處，因此很難替手塚公子尋得距離合適的住處啊。」  
「無妨，在下不必和不二先生比鄰而居。」手塚語帶肯定的回覆，頓時引來幾位大臣的目光。  
「手塚公子，您這話就不對了，若是要做護衛的話，不隨侍在側怎麼能行？依在下看，還得先請不二先生告知目前的住處，才好早日替手塚公子覓得新居。」

不二此時卻道：「在下向來不喜與人過近，由手塚公子擔任護衛一事也純屬吾王一片好意，但既然國舅都開口了，那在下有幾件事就也不得不和吾王提起。」  
「哦？難得看到你有這樣的表情，說吧。」  
「是這樣的，您前幾日才特命手塚公子作為在下的貼身護衛，昨日在下便在兩處受到了歹人襲擊，我昨晚思來想去，總覺得這人消息必定十分靈通，但卻也不知敵人所為何事。」不二慢慢悠悠的說道，手塚目視前方面無表情，暗地裡卻觀察著在場老臣的舉動。  
「你說有人襲擊你？並且光是昨日就有兩次？」  
「是的，一次是於在下習慣用早點的酒樓，另一次，則是在真田將軍府裡。」

此話一出，在場所有人都倒吸了口氣。不為別的，正是為了擅自偷襲將軍府不僅代表來人不介意引起騷動，也完全沒把向來守備森嚴的真田將軍府放在眼裡。只見王座上的王拍兩下手，跑腿的就又從大殿衝了出去，沒多久重新走進大殿時，背後已經跟了真田弦一郎。真田進殿後中規中矩的行了禮，接著就站到了從開始討論住所後就一語不發的手塚旁邊。

兩人都是一樣的心思，在不二和眾人對話的時候好好的看看究竟是誰才有本事策劃出這樣的行動。王位上的王見真田已經到場，便問：「真田，聽聞昨日將軍府遭受襲擊，你好好把事情的經過說來。」  
「是。昨日下午不二先生帶著手塚校尉光臨寒舍，在下起初有點意外，後得知先生是為了替手塚校尉尋覓合適的住所，又因著在下和手塚相識較早較為熟悉，這才登門拜訪。」真田中氣十足的聲音傳遍大殿，不二和手塚輕輕點頭表示他所述的皆為事實。

四下一片寂靜，就聽見真田又繼續說道：「我們才坐下沒多久，後院裡就朝著不二先生射來了一支箭，幸而被手塚擋下了，是以無人受傷。我和手塚校尉帶著不二先生追至外頭，最後被四人中的一人逃走了，其餘的什麼都問不出來便已自盡。」

真田說這話可以說是部分的事實，不二和手塚便也一致保持沈默，誰也沒提幸村當時在場的事。只見幾名大臣面面相覷，最後則是國舅開了口：「既然如此，由在下為手塚公子尋覓新的住處吧。」話一出口，一旁的大臣們便連連點頭稱是。  
「是啊，吾王，依臣看這事得儘早商定才好。」  
「臣復議！有國舅爺打點這事，肯定再熨妥不過。」

眼見所有人都已經商定，手塚便向前一步對著在場所有人說道：「啊，那麼就在此謝過了。」

09.  
手塚的住處沒個兩天就已經打點妥當，位於城中的文記大酒樓附近。新居入住當天，不二隨著他到了宅邸門口，看見國舅和隨僕都已經站在門口，手塚便連忙上前打了招呼：「麻煩您了。」  
「哎，都是朝上的人，你我不必客氣。」國舅笑著擺了擺手，招呼手塚和不二往宅裡走去，三人慢慢踱步到了正廳各自坐了下來，不二就笑臉吟吟的從懷裡掏出了個捲軸遞給手塚。  
「吶，慶祝你新居落成，我這向來都沒什麼好東西，就只能贈給你一幅畫了。」  
「啊，多謝不二先生美意。」

手塚仔細地拆開畫上繫著的紅絲線，把畫輕輕的攤在了桌上，明月夜小宅院的景致就欣然落入眼底，他淺淺一笑，轉過身隨即向國舅問道：「不知廳堂之上可有懸掛畫作的地方？」  
「有的有的，挪，在這呢。」

待得手塚安置好畫作，僕從也端來了去廚房沏好的茶，國舅端著蓋杯細細品了兩口，不多時便又問道：「前日看你上朝的裝扮，和今日很是不同啊，手塚校尉。」  
「啊，素日裡在下的衣著確是簡潔許多。」  
「我瞧著那日你連頭髮都仔細處理過，怕不是費了許多心神。」  
「沒有的事，進宮的禮儀不可大意。」

不二在一旁聽著，語調輕快的問了一句：「國舅爺到底不是一班人，這般小細節都看出來了，那在下便想問問，那日上朝，國舅爺看見在下時可覺得有什麼不同？」  
「唔⋯⋯你的話倒無什麼差別，髮上那根銀簪倒是亮眼的很，只是說起這銀簪⋯⋯」瞧著眼前的長輩欲言又止，不二輕輕的歪了歪頭，不解的續問道：「銀簪？」

手塚同時把視線對上了眼前的長輩，看上去似乎也對銀簪的話題十分感興趣。只見國舅繼續說道：「我印象裡，你的那根銀簪我是見過多次了，但幾日前看見手塚公子頭上的那支⋯⋯卻也與你的十分相似。」  
「誒？這我倒是沒怎麼注意呢，手塚你可有留意？」  
「那兩日在下因為心繫不二先生被攻擊一事，是以上朝時也並未注意到自己的髮飾和不二先生的相似。」手塚語氣平淡地回答。  
「說是相似吧，但手塚公子簪上的那顆明珠，當真是光澤溫潤剔透玲瓏，想來不是什麼俗物。」

不二聞言，和手塚交換了個表情，手塚便回道：「您過獎了，國舅爺想來看過不少稀世珍寶，這銀簪只不過是在下成人時由母親請工匠製作的禮物罷了。」  
「那國舅這麼說也沒錯，這份禮物本就蘊含了家裡長輩的心意，確實並非俗物。」不二笑著接過話頭，國舅就也沒了聲音，不多時也就起身告辭。手塚和不二把人送至了門口又轉了回來，不二就馬上吐了口大氣。手塚寵溺的看著眼前的人，才剛伸出手，不二就拉了過去往自己頭上拍了起來。

「悶壞了吧？」手塚溫言道。  
「是啊，那老頭再不走可憋死我，不過他剛才的話裡，似乎有些端倪啊。」不二若有所思的說道。  
「嗯，我也隱隱感覺到他好像在觀察些什麼。」手塚沉吟了一下，放任自己的手在不二頭上被隨意地抓著左摸右摸，續道：「無論如何，都小心為上也就是了。」

兩人正在大廳相視而笑，就聽得門口一聲嬌柔的輕笑：「有客遠來，你們倒是都出來迎接一下吧？」

-待續-


End file.
